


springtime

by assortedwords



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:10:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assortedwords/pseuds/assortedwords
Summary: so how about that keito with a guinea pig“Look! Owah, it's wriggling around...” Hasumi shifts his body towards Kuro to show him the hamster, one hand gently running down its fluffy little back over and over again. Kuro’s head is still stuck somewhere onoh god he looks so cuteandhis eyes are really prettyandI want him to say my name like that again, forever—he can’t possibly keep up with everything Hasumi’s inflicting on him right now. “There, there…♪”





	

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting this before the event undoubtedly destroys my hopes for kurokei in this cg

“Hey Hasumi, the others told me to get y—”

Kuro stops dead in his tracks.

Hasumi is sitting on the grass, in his practice outfit, _holding a fucking hamster._ Not only that, he’s looking at it with the softest goddamn expression Kuro’s ever seen on him. His eyes are shining. He’s _smiling_ —oh fuck, is that a blush? He’s so happy playing with it he’s _blushing_. Kuro can feel his own face going red, and Hasumi hasn’t even done anything besides _exist_.

At the sound of Kuro’s voice, Hasumi stops petting the thing and looks up. Meaning, he turns those sparkly, earnest eyes on Kuro. “Kiryu!”

Kuro’s seen Hasumi excited many, many times. Hasumi gets riled up easily, excited easily, fired up easily; his unexpected passion is the main reason Kuro decided to follow him, and later, why he fell in love. But Kuro can count on one hand the number of times he’s heard Hasumi _say his_ _name_ excitedly. Whatever deity there is up there can take him now, because Kuro’s positive his life is complete.

“Kiryu,” Hasumi says, a little more insistently. “Come over here.”

Kuro somehow makes his way over to him. He doesn’t remember how he accomplished this. 

“Look! Owah, it's wriggling around...” Hasumi shifts his body towards Kuro to show him the hamster, one hand gently running down its fluffy little back over and over again. Kuro’s head is still stuck somewhere on _oh god he looks so cute_ and _I’m so fucking gay_ and _I want him to say my name like that again, forever_ —he can’t possibly keep up with everything Hasumi’s inflicting on him right now. “There, there…♪”

“It’s pretty cute, huh?” Kuro manages. He scoots closer to Hasumi, partly to get a better look, but also because he really, really wants to hug his boyfriend right now. And kiss him. Right here, in public. God damn it. Being so close to Hasumi isn’t helping his self-control at all, but Kuro’s entire body is itching to be close _r_.

“Yes,” Hasumi agrees. It looks like he’s completely oblivious to Kuro’s suffering, which is both a blessing and a curse. “We have to keep quiet. I don’t want to startle it, it was trembling before…”

“Ahh, that’s no good. But you know, I don’t think I’m a good candidate for _not being scary_ , danna.”

“Nonsense,” Hasumi says firmly. “I’d let you hold it, but it doesn’t seem to be good with strangers in general. In any case, it's looking at you now, and it’s still relaxed.”

“Hmm.” Kuro’s still not convinced, but at least he’s not frightening the poor thing. “I didn’t know hamsters got this big.”

“Guinea pig,” Hasumi corrects him. “Distantly related to hamsters, but people mix them up often. In any case, guinea pigs are bigger, so no, hamsters don’t get this big.”

“Oh.” Kuro doesn’t have much to add to that, really. “Hey, ah…if you put it down for a bit, it won’t run, right?”

Hasumi blinks at him. _His eyes are really pretty_. “Well, the caretaker said it wouldn’t, but I’d still rather not. Why?”

“It can’t be helped then, I guess. Just keep holding it, don’t move.” Kuro can’t stop himself anymore; he slides his arms neatly around Hasumi’s waist and leans his head on his shoulder, scooting closer still. It’s a sweet relief to finally hold him in his arms, though it’s probably only been. Two minutes, maybe. “I love you a lot, you know.”

Hasumi huffs, a little stiff. “We’re here for _business_ —”

“I know, I know, just indulge me this one time. I’ll be done real soon, nobody’s here right now.” Kuro nuzzles against Hasumi’s neck, trying to take in as much of the warmth he can and commit it to memory. “It’s kind of embarrassing to say out loud, but you looked really endearing all excited like that...”

“Geez. I hadn’t even realized I was making any sort of expression.” Despite the tsundere, Hasumi relaxes against him tentatively.

“I’m sure the little one here decided to trust you because of that,” Kuro says softly, resting his chin on Hasumi’s shoulder. “You looked kind.”

“Honestly.” Hasumi turns his head to press a quick kiss to Kuro’s mouth. Kuro hadn’t seen that coming. Ahhh, he’s even more embarrassed now. He wants to kiss Hasumi even more. He’s so head over heels he really _is_ beyond help.

They sit there in silence for a little while, Hasumi returning to petting the ham— _guinea pig_. His movements are a little more awkward than before, and Kuro can feel his skin warmer than usual.

He’s probably self-conscious because of the blatant PDA they’re putting on here, Kuro decides. He lets go, extremely reluctantly. Everything feels so much colder.

Hasumi kisses him another time. Kuro feels kind of light-headed with everything that’s just happened, honestly. His boyfriend, holding a fluffy, tiny animal, showed Kuro the softest expression he’s ever seen, called his name in a blatantly happy and excited tone, let him more or less cuddle him right out in public, and kissed him twice. He has done nothing to deserve this much.

Hasumi stretches out his legs, and stands up. “You said you were sent to get me, right? Let’s go, the others will be waiting.” The guinea pig snuffles around his hand.

“Yeah.” Kuro stretches too. He can’t be self-indulgent forever; he gets up too, and the two of them make their way back together.

**Author's Note:**

> title is because i listened to a lot of gfriend.........this one is from [rain in the springtime](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D3wU1IsOBbs)
> 
> once again, i wrote kurokei instead of studying orz. unbeta'd!
> 
> edit: THE DESCRIPTION AND THE ACTUAL FIC DIFFER A LITTLE BIT...the description is actually the updated version, but i mean. both work.


End file.
